Uncertainty
by succubi in rapture
Summary: Sakura isn't just a little girl anymore...but she still doesn't know what she wants in life. SakuraxItachi, Sakurax? This is my first story..kinda short, R&R please
1. Little girl no more

Sakura gazed out of her window in thought. She was not just a little girl anymore. Her abilities and overall power increased by over a tenfold, making her the most powerful kunoichi in Kohona. She was also a highly praised medic-nin, trained by Tsunade herself. (Not to mention that she had become the most beautiful single woman in Kohona and had accumulated her own fan club…but she didn't like to brag about that.) She smiled at the memories she had with Tsunade and her friends…even a couple strange encounters with members of her over-zealous fan club. She really tried to avoid them at all costs.

She sighed and shuffled over to her dresser and picked out her outfit for the day. She smiled. Today was her day off.

The outfit she chose consisted of a tight black shirt with the village symbol on the front. Her pants were baggy and blue, hanging low on her hips, exposing some of her toned stomach. She brushed through the tangles of her now waist-length pink hair before tying it up in a high ponytail. She walked to her mirror, put on some light makeup, and sighed, content with her appearance. She then strode out of her house in pursuit of something fun to do.

She had not gone far when she was knocked to the ground by a flash of blonde.

She looked up dazed, and waited for her vision to return.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto piped. She looked to find him sitting on her. Her eyes narrowed at the grinning boy and she was just about to knock him into oblivion when a voice froze her.

"Ehh…Naruto? Why are you sitting on Sakura like that? Hehe…am I interrupting anything?"

Kiba ducked as two kunai whizzed over his head. He threw his head back and laughed.

"I was just kidding guys!" he yelled as he dodged two more kunai. He decided it was best if he just left before they killed him. He quickly turned and ran, only to yelp as a couple needles embedded themselves into his butt. His eyes teared up and he limped off muttering about how people these days couldn't take a joke.

"How dare he think we were doing something inappropriate!" Naruto fumed.

"Naruto…"

"I mean geeze, then he laughed at us…what a prick!"

"Naruto."

"I'm so glad we got him with those needles though…hehe, did you see his face? That was priceless!"

"NARUTO!"

The blonde boy turned down to see a very red Sakura.

"What?"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

His mouth formed a small "o" in surprise and he soon found himself flying through the air, aimed towards a nice big…spiky tree. He flung his limbs out, trying to grab hold of something, fearing for his life. His hand found something and he immediately latched onto it.

Now that he was no longer in danger, he closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"N-Naruto?"

He looked up, and much to his dismay, found himself clinging to a stuttering and flushed Hinata.

"Um, hehe…hey Hinata!" he said, jumping off and scratching the back of his head.

_Sakura was soo gonna pay for this._

Naruto looked to find Sakura laughing uncontrollably on the ground, clutching her sides with tears streaming down her face.

He glared at her then turned to the still red Hinata.

"Um, so do you want to go get some ramen at Ichiraku's? My treat!" he offered, mentally noting to plan some way of killing Sakura.

"S-sure Naruto. I'd l-love to!" she exclaimed.

"Heh, ok!" he chuckled. "See you later Sakura…baka!"

And with that he grabbed hold of the Hyuuga's hand and sped off to the ramen stand.

Sakura got up off the ground, wiped the tears from her eyes, dusted her self off, and walked off towards the forest.

She jumped from tree to tree enjoying the way the wind blew against her face.

A shrill scream interrupted her reverie.

She sped up and came upon a terrified young girl being cornered by two figures in black cloaks.

She quickly jumped down in front of the girl and positioned herself in a battle stance.

The smile girl smiled in relief at the sight of her pink-haired ally.

"Sakura-san! Thank god you're here!" the girl cried.

Sakura turned to flash a quick grin at the small girl before glaring heatedly at the two men.

"Ah, well this is the Haruno Sakura I've heard so much about. Well let's see if you live up to your reputation. Go Kisame."

And with that, the other cloaked man lunged at her, a great sword raised above his head.

She easily dodged his massive sword and hurled kunai in his direction.

He smiled, revealing a row of shiny sharp teeth and deflected the weapons with his sword.

Sakura grinned and cracked her knuckles. She quickly preformed "Asshou Taijutsu" and hurled her fist into the ground. A giant beam of energy shot out at the startled man. It was too fast for him to dodge and it hit him full force. He was flung back into a tree and hit it with a grunt. He then slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"My, my, the little cherry blossom has some strength. Kisame tends to underestimate female opponents. So don't get cocky yet. I won't make the same mistake he did."

He pulled of his cloak and let if fall to the ground.

Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped.

His red eyes flickered in amusement at her reaction upon seeing his face.

_He looks exactly like Sasuke_ she thought.

He chuckled at her uncertainty.

"So the rumors were true. You were the one in love with that pathetic excuse of a brother Sasuke. This should be easy."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. So this was the man responsible for the Uchiha clan's deaths…and the soul reason for Sasuke's obsession with revenge.

_I will not let him win. I will kill him…I will kill him for Sasuke._ She nodded to herself and prepared to fight.


	2. my little cherry blossom

In a flash, Itachi was behind Sakura kicking out at her legs. She jumped to avoid them but could not avoid Itachi's moving fist.

She was slammed painfully into the ground and screamed in pain as six kunai embedded themselves into her back.

Itachi smirked to find a stump in her place. "Clever, little cherry blossom."

Her eyes narrowed at his figure from a tree close by. She quickly performed "Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and watched as three mirror images of herself charged him, fists held up in anger.

He dodged each attack with ease but was caught by surprise when all three jumped on him and exploded.

As the smoke dissipated, Sakura found him panting and…shirtless. She looked to see that the article of clothing was nothing but a pile of ash on the ground.

She grinned in triumph, knowing that he did in fact underestimate her.

Tch…men 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After swallowing down what seemed like the 50th bowl of ramen, Naruto slid down in his chair and patted his tummy lovingly.

Hinata blushed and finished her first…and last bowl of ramen.

"Soo, Hinata, what do you want to do now?" he asked, flashing her a cat-like grin.

"Naruto, I t-think I have t-to go now. N-Neji-san is waiting for m-me."

Naruto's smile went down a notch, but he patted her back and said goodbye. He threw down his money and wandered out.

He saw a familiar figure and decided to go say hello.

"Hey Shino, what's up?"

The boy turned to face the orange clad boy and mumbled a small hello.

Naruto's skin crawled. Shino's face was covered in bugs!

Eeeewwwwwwww! 

"Hehe…well, gotta go!" Naruto squeaked. "Bye!"

The brown-haired boy slowly blinked then turned back to his bug watching.

'_Man, that guy is freaky!_' Naruto thought. '_No wonder he has no friends! How can he stand being covered in bu-_'

"Oof."

"NARUTO! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING! YOU ALMOST INTERRUPTED MY DATE WITH SHIKA!" Ino screamed…in Naruto's ear.

Shika…? 

"Itai…" Naruto whined, holding his poor ear.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

Ino glared daggers at Naruto before dragging "Shika" off to the mall.

Naruto waved sympathetically at the poor boy and continued on his walk.

'Hmm, I wonder what Sakura-chan is doing right now…' 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi stood in the middle of the clearing, looking for Sakura. His eyes fell upon the small girl they had been tormenting before. He grinned maliciously and pulled out some shuriken.

"I'm sorry little girl." He cooed.

"N-nani?" the girl stuttered.

He flung the shuriken at the little girl and she screamed, throwing her hands in front of her face.

When she didn't feel any pain she lowered her arms reluctantly and gasped.

There in front of her was Sakura, with 8 shuriken in her back.

"S-Sakura-san!" the girl yelled, wiping at the rivulets of tears that now ran down her pale face.

Sakura managed a small smile and whispered, "Chizumi, run, go get help. Go now!"

The girl sped off to Kohona stumbling and shrieking for help.

"You're a fool Haruno. Your heart is too big. It's going to get you killed one day."

"What happened to cherry blossom Itachi-_kun_?" she spat back, her words dripping in sarcasm.

He chuckled. "Hn, I think I've taken a liking to you…Haruno."

He walked over to her and she stared into his chest. He lifted her chin with his finger and whispered lovingly into her ear.

"I'll be back for you my cherry blossom."

He planted a chaste kiss upon her forehead before picking up Kisame and disappearing into the trees.

Sakura shivered, feeling a tingling sensation where his lips were.

The pain kicked in and her world went black.


End file.
